mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Sheltem
Sheltem was created by the Ancients to be a guardian and overlord for Terra - the Supreme Law - but his conditioning was flawed. Seeing himself as the guardian of Terra itself, and not of the Ancients colonization experiment, he rebelled against the 'invading army' that was to be sent to 'his' world. Sheltem was contained but later escaped, determined to undermine the grand experiment. Learning from their earlier failure with Sheltem, the Ancients created a new guardian named Corak. with his conditioning properly completed, the grand experiment was launched on its journey through the void. Corak's first duty was to elimate the threat of Sheltem, then assume the role of guardian and overlord of the Terra colinization. unable to stop the colonization of Terra, Sheltem has suceeded in disturbing the balance between the three alignments of men, a blance Corak must work to regain upon his return to Terra. However, Sheltem sees this as only a minor compensation and has set out to exact revenge by sabotaging other experiments the ancients have scattered throughout the void. -Final Messege from Might and Magic III: The Isles of Terra. Sheltem appears in Might and Magic I-V, and makes a final appearance with Corak in Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer as a spectre. Might and Magic I: Secret of the Inner Sanctum Sheltem first makes his appearance as the escaped prisoner of 'aliens,' when he escapes the capture of Corak. When he is caught by the heroes to be impersonating the King and is pursued by Corak, he makes his escape through 'gates to another world' to CRON. Might and Magic II: Gates to Another World Sheltem escaped by a magic portal and has landed on CRON (Central Research Observational Nacelle). Sheltem has driven it off of its course and hurls it toward the sun. While the heroes are trying to stop CRON from being destroyed, Sheltem escapes again. Might and Magic III: The Isles of Terra Sheltem has escaped back to Terra, where everything started. But the heroes find out what he's doing behind the scenes and they drive him off course. Sheltem escapes (again) in a space shuttleand and Corak goes after Sheltem in another shuttle. Our eight adventurers take a third shuttle and follow Corak and Sheltem. Sheltem safely landed on XEEN (Xylonite Experimental Environment Nacelle), but Corak does not appear to land as safely. The heroes never land, and are 'never seen again,' reappearing in Might and Magic VII. Sheltem said: Log Entry XLDBA: The X.E.E.N. project looms ahead. All three ships will crash into it tomorrow. My stasis generator will protect me and my ship from the impact. Mostly. May the Gods smile upon me. Log Entry XLDBB: Impact complete. Stasis passed in the blink of an eye. My sensors indicate that the main ship passed through the atmosphere of the other side of the world and burned up, but not before safely beaming the Terran natives to the surface. Corak's escape pod landed in lava and is stuck there. How sad. Might and Magic IV: The Clouds of XEEN A new party of adventurers is formed with a vision of peace to defeat a new undead calling himself Lord Xeen, dwelling in the Clouds of XEEN, a world in XEEN's sky. When the heroes defeat him, we see a vision from Sheltem saying "You may have defeated my lieutenant, but the Darkside of XEEN will always be mine. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" Might and Magic V: The Darkside of XEEN Sheltem is again masquerading as Alamar and is still driving planets into their suns. The Dragon Pharaoh summons the heroes, and they have to perform many tasks to set things with the planets right again. The adventurers find Corak's shuttle, in which they find a Soul Box. With this device, they can smuggle Corak's essence into Sheltem's castle without Sheltem knowing. When the heroes get there, they release Corak, and the two confront each other. Sheltem has grown much bigger and stronger over time, and it seems that Sheltem will win. But Corak grabs Sheltem and activates his self-destruct mechanism, destroying them both. This ends the original Might and Magic storyline. Might and Magic VII: For Blood and Honor Might and Magic VII manages to combine Might and Magic V and VI, which had completely different storylines. The eight heroes that were lost in the void from Might and Magic III make a reappearace and undergo a schism; four of the heroes are looking to rebuild the heavenly forge from the time of the Ancients, and the other four are looking to rebuild the portal that will reconnect them with the Ancients, post-dating the Silence. At the end of the game, despite whom you chose to side with, you see a brief cut-scene with Sheltem and Corak appearing as spectres. Dasha 02:56, 15 March 2008 (UTC)